


Addicted

by Winterpray



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Leo Messi/Gerard Pique - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterpray/pseuds/Winterpray
Summary: 杰拉德皮克喜欢上了一个小混蛋，他们彼此都欲罢不能。





	Addicted

“快、快点。快点啊。”身下的人不安分的扭动着，双腿攀上皮克的腰肢。“你不会还是处男吧？”

皮克听到这话眉毛险些气飞，他从来没有想到自己有朝一日会在床上被羞辱成这个样子。皮克双手撑到小混蛋头顶上，恶狠狠地盯着他紧闭眼睛下扑簌簌的睫毛和不知道停下的嘴巴，他怎么早不知道这个小个子的真面目呢！

“你爽的鼻涕一把泪一把，嘴上还唠唠叨叨埋汰小杰瑞？”皮克说着又朝着小混蛋不停流水的紧致里大力抽送，惊的Leo抽泣一声又委委屈屈的哭喊“我痛！你一点都不爱我！”皮克听的一阵无语，但瞅见他皱起来的小脸却也不由得放慢了频率。

可还没等皮克安抚性的亲亲他的脸颊，Leo就又在他下面哼哼唧唧“中看不中用”“还不如我自己玩”。他撅着嘴，两个酒窝嘲讽似的挤在旁边儿，眼神里满是嫌弃。

这可足实让皮克气的咬牙切齿。

他照着Leo圆润的屁股就是一巴掌，终于让小混蛋收了嘴，但他依然不老实的把鼻涕都擦到了皮克的身上，得逞似的呻吟“杰拉德，杰拉德”。皮克决定不再留情，在Leo似是而非的甜腻嗓音里战鼓擂擂。他咕叽咕叽搞的Leo摇摇晃晃上气不接下气，身上的牙印、吻痕就大剌剌的荡在空气中。高大后卫独家定制的超大软床也被闹的咯咯吱吱，像是老旧的金属唱片。

Leo脸上哭的全是泪痕，指甲早已在皮克激烈的动作中深深嵌进他的背脊。他看起来就像是脱水了三天三夜，却在一刻之间淋了个倾盆大雨。但他就是该死的嘴硬。无论皮克怎么卖力地干活，他也没夸出一句好话。

来来回回好几次，Leo终于满足的睁了睁眼，然后紧接着就紧闭双腿，饶是皮克怎么着急他都稳坐钓鱼台，开开心心的爬到干净的一边睡起了觉。皮克知道自己的本事，虽然小混蛋不说，但他也明白今天应该告一段落。更何况皮克在这场拉锯战中身心俱疲，好不容易完事儿，他搂住Leo妄图享受一下温存时刻。

可这时Leo的嘴又开始了：“怪不得你是后卫，射门射的七荤八素。”皮克头皮发麻，在黑暗里找到小混蛋的嘴唇赌气式的乱啃一气。

“你他妈再说一句，老子下次在球场上干你！”

“嘻嘻，你不会的。”Leo笑嘻嘻往皮克怀里一缩，甜甜的睡了过去。“杰拉德最好了。”皮克哼了两声，搂住小个子的脑袋再没说话。

 

第二天一早，皮克摸了摸床畔，没有摸到那个通常会八爪鱼似抱着他的小个子。

“我就知道，杰拉德，我就知道。”他睡眼惺忪地起了床，浑浑噩噩的坐在餐桌上看着给面包抹着草莓酱莱奥·梅西。

“你那时候多会骗人，你说你会学着给我做甜点，会像爸爸照顾我那样对我好一辈子。”莱奥鼓着腮帮子，嘴里含糊不清，眼神里满是责怪。“可结果呢，在一起不过半年，除了做那事以外你什么都不上心。昨天，昨天”莱奥逐渐提高了音量，“你甚至没有给我做清洁！我脏脏的累累的就这么睡了一晚上！”

听听，听听。皮克真是懒得和他争辩了，昨天到底是谁折腾谁了一晚上。他盯着小个子，心想他到底是从何时开始把自己对他的“天使”“善良”“可爱”的形容词一一抹去的。

皮克承认自己有罪，他第一个把这个小个子美美的吃干抹净，他放任自己的私心，放任自己对他的肖想和不能见人的阴暗占有欲，一步一步让小个子上了套，让他以为这些亲密举动对于竹马这种亲密好友来说是完全合情合理合乎上帝旨意的。可上帝啊，他苦了脸，这罪行绝不仅仅是他杰拉德皮克一个人的。每一次，几乎每一次，皮克在床上欲仙欲死的时候莱奥梅西就开始了他喋喋不休的长篇大论，他哭着喊着一会儿委屈故意猛地夹住小杰瑞，一会儿咬他骂他说他白长了大个子，床事都不上心。皮克才委屈呢，虽然在此之前他从没和男人搞在过一起，但他的女性床伴没有一个不夸赞杰拉德是个体贴慷慨又荷尔蒙爆棚的绝佳情人。显而易见，杰拉德有足够的自信，但在小个子一遍遍重复的台词下他也徒生烦躁，不由得开始思考自己究竟是不是那么差劲。

莱奥眨眨眼，看着眼前懊恼沉默的大个子也不禁犯起了嘀咕，“你怎么不说话了，不说话我就去找kun联机打游戏了。”

这下好了，皮克不懊恼了。他们的不愉快全是莱奥的错！他可以包容莱奥的任性无理取闹和莫名的小脾气，毕竟有些时候他会认为那很可爱。但这绝不代表莱奥可以把别的男人参与到他们还算甜蜜的拌嘴之中！皮克气冲冲的走向莱奥，一把就把他抱到沙发上，不给他说话吵嚷的机会就堵住他的嘴唇，将他受的气完完整整的还回去。莱奥不听话的动来动去，双手不安分的锤向一米九几的高大后卫，就差拿牙咬他。皮克不愧是最了解莱奥的男人（他自以为），趁他咬住自己的舌头之前就转变了方向，把莱奥结结实实的圈进自己的怀里，嘴唇亲上他柔软的发旋。

皮克还在生气，但当他一旦抱住莱奥香香软软的身体，承受着小个子蹭来蹭去的折磨之时，他所有怨气都化成一腔春水，老老实实的撑起小杰瑞，傲气又没骨气的抬着头。这个小个子是他的天生克星，将皮克套牢的老老实实，魂儿都吸了去。

“我讨厌你”。莱奥在他怀里闷闷的开了腔，丝毫没有意识到自己的所作所为究竟带给杰拉德多么严重的甜蜜烦恼。

杰拉德埋进他的颈窝，权当做自己没听到。“可我喜欢你。”杰拉德叹了一口气，恍然间也隐隐被自己感动了。即使他再无奈，皮克也必须得承认，他享受着这个鸡飞狗跳的上午，和小个子嘴里甜甜的草莓香气。

而莱奥·梅西，他才不承认自己此时心也砰砰砰的乱跳，沉迷在男人清晨干净的古龙水和荷尔蒙里，脸蛋都透红了呢。


End file.
